Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy
by Caitlin Trancy
Summary: He knew it was crazy, but he wrote an opera for you. He made sure you wouldn't hear it. He didn't want you to know. Not yet. (Artemis x Reader, SOOOOONG FIIIIIIC!)


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

_I can dim the lights_

_And sing you songs full of sad things_

He knew it was crazy, but he wrote an opera for you. He made sure you wouldn't hear it. He didn't want you to know. Not yet.

_We can do the tango just for two_

You asked him to dance with you, so he did. You didn't think he'd mind.

_I can serenade and gently play_

_On your heart strings_

You were best friends. You didn't even realise how much you both liked each other.

_Be your Valentino just for you_

And one day, you got a rose in the mail. You had no idea who it was from, but it bored you. You wouldn't love a random person just for sending you flowers. You didn't even know who it was.

_Ooh love Ooh lover boy_

Of course, other people had suspicions. They thought he liked you, and teased him for it. He loathed them for it.

_What're doing tonight hey boy_

You called him. You didn't know why, but you had nothing else to do.

"Hey, Artemis, what's up?"

_Set my alarm turn on my charm_

You could hear him smiling.

"Nothing much, but I'd assume you'd be having a better time?"

"But of course!"

"(Name), would you like to… Meet up at the park?"

"You, me, and Butler?"

"No. Just you and me."

"…Sure."

_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_

_Ooh let me feel your heartbeat_

_(Grow faster faster)_

Again, you didn't know why, but you were really happy to see him. You'd never normally do this, but you gave him a hug as soon as you saw him.

He was surprised, but he didn't push you away.

"I'd never think you'd be so pleased to see me, (Name)."

_Ooh can you feel my love heat_

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"I won't."

_Come on and sit on my hot seat of love_

"This seems cliché," noted Artemis quietly, as he laid out a picnic.

"Huh?" you asked.

"Nothing!" he replied.

_And tell me how do you feel right after all_

"So…" he began. "(Name)…"

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"I…"

"Huh?"

"I have something I want you to know."

_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_

"Uh…. Yeah?"

"I… I love you, (Name)."

You were quietly shocked, and you could feel the colour draining from your face.

"Really?"

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't _tell_ you," he snapped sarcastically.

"Uh, n-no," you stammered. "I just…."

"Yes?"

"Love you too."

_Say the word your wish is my command_

There was a sudden silence, it almost seemed loud.

You weren't sure what else to say.

"Artemis…" you mused.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course," said Artemis. You gently brushed your lips against his. It felt nice.

_Ooh love Ooh lover boy_

_What're doing tonight hey boy_

You were glad you called him.

_Write my letter feel much better_

And then you realised it. The letter. It was in Artemis's handwriting.

"The rose was from you, wasn't it?"

He nodded.

_And use my fancy patter on the telephone_

_When I'm not with you_

_Think of you always I miss you_

"Please can you stop messing with faeries?"

"Why?"

"Because it scares me when you're gone."

"I'll stop. You know, the world might end, though."

"Does it really matter?" you laughed.

"When I'm with you, not really."

_(I miss those long hot summer nights)_

_When I'm not with you_

_Think of me always I love you love you_

"You know, (Name), I've missed you too."

"Thanks."

_Hey boy where did you get it from_

_Hey boy where did you go_

"What do we do know," you smiled.

"It depends," said Artemis. "I know. I'll take you out."

"We're already outside!"

"Yes…But, I'll take you somewhere _special,_" he said. You looked at him, confused.

_I learned my passion_

_In the good old fashioned school of lover boys_

"Here."

It was a fancy restaurant.

"Oh," you said.

"You don't like it?" frowned Artemis.

"No, just it looks…. Expensive," you sigh.

"So? I'll pay."

"No!"

"Too late," said Artemis, grinning his vampiric grin. He rushed you in through the double doors.

"Heeeeey!" you protested. He wasn't listening.

_Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely_

_(One two three four five six seven eight nine)_

_I will pay the bill you taste the wine_

"I hate you," you muttered.

"I love you too!" laughed Artemis.

You stared at him. It was like he was a whole new, different person you'd never seen before, one who _laughed,_ one who had _fun._

If you didn't know him as well as you did, you'd swear he was normal.

_Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely_

After about an hour, you decided to go. Artemis wouldn't stop smiling.

"You look like a clown," you sighed. He frowned. You burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"You're never like this!"

"Well, maybe you've never paid attention!"

He had a point. Although, he was naturally a quiet person, the only time he generally spoke in public was bragging, saying sciencey stuff, or stuff like that…

_Just take me back to yours that will be fine_

_(Come on and get it)_

"Where to now?"

"Maybe mine?" you shrug .

"Okay," he said.

_Ooh love Ooh lover boy_

_What're you doing tonight hey boy_

Once you got back, you slumped down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" asked Artemis.

"I'm not sure," you said honestly. He sat down, and gave you a cuddle. You smiled. "I could be asleep right now!" you joked.

"I hope not."

"This is nice," you say.

_Everything's all right just hold on tight_

_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_

Artemis smirked. "I know," he said.

"I love you."

"I love you too, (Name). Forever."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author Note!**

**Hey there! This is my first songfic, and the song is Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen. I love that song, but I only heard it last night! I was trolling through my iPod songs, (My Dad adds them all) wondering if Bohemian Rhapsody was on it. I found it, then the next song was Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy!**

**I instantly thought, SONGFIC TIME! So, I wrote this. The netbook died half way through, but luckily the story survived! Hope ya liked!**


End file.
